Umbra
Umbra is a mysterious and unique Sutai who was created to guard the Kanohi Ignika. Biography Umbra was created by the Great Beings more than 100,000 years ago, for the sole purpose of guarding the Mask of Life. After being created, he was immediately placed outside the Chamber of Life beneath Voya Nui to protect it. He was given the name "Umbra" to confuse enemies, for "umbra" means "the darkest part of a shadow" in Matoran. Although not a member, Umbra was a servant of the Hand of Artakha. When it disbanded and Helryx formed the Order of Mata Nui, Umbra was designated as a servant of the organization. He was viewed as such because he does the same work the Order wants done. Around 78,100 years B.G.C., a team of Toa, led by Toa Jovan, arrived in Umbra's chamber to claim the Mask of Life. They fought and defeated him, gaining entry to the Chamber of Life. The team, minus one of their number, soon returned to the chamber to replace the mask, allowing Umbra to continue his duty. Recently, the Toa Inika had to get past Umbra in order to get to the Chamber of Life. They were fighting the Protodax when he scared the beasts off, wanting the honor of destroying the Toa for himself. Umbra used his incredible speed to disarm the heroes, but was stopped when Matoro used his elemental power to make Umbra slip and crash. He then attacked as a laser-like beam of Light, but Matoro responded with more Ice, causing the walls of the cave to become reflective. Nuparu then lured Umbra into hitting the walls, causing him to wildly ricochet off of them until he was knocked unconscious. Umbra is currently waiting for the Ignika's return on the Southern Continent, so he can continue his eternal destiny. Abilities & Traits Umbra is very cold, and completely dedicated to his job. Even if he knows those who come his way are heroes, it does not matter to him; they have to prove their worth by defeating him. He will try his hardest to beat his opponents, because it is his duty to the mask. Although Umbra's Light powers do not have as wide a range as Takanuva's, he can do some things Takanuva cannot, such as turning himself into a beam of light. He can also form a Rhotuka that creates solid light projections. Umbra is the only known being in the Matoran Universe besides an alternate Teridax that has no inner Shadow. Thus, if his inner light were drained, he would die. Umbra does not need heat or air to survive. Mask & Tools Umbra wears a powerless Great Kanohi Ruru and carries a Laser Lance, which he can use to fire lasers. A Rhotuka Launcher is attached to the staff. He also has wheels on his feet that let him travel at high speeds. These wheels also allow him to travel on walls and ceilings. Quotes Trivia *Umbra was the only Sutai within the Matoran Universe. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Sutai Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Ruru Wearers